Trapped In The Bath Room
by Twilight Okami
Summary: One-shot, AnnaxYoh; Anna is taking a bath, then Yoh accidently comes in the room, then the two relized that the door is locked behind them. Then, the two have an awkward momment together. Rated T, R&R!


TRAPPED IN THE BATHROOM

Author's Note: I got this idea from a story of a different fan fic, but less nudity then the other one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Anna Kyoyama, the Itako, future wife of the Asakura named Yoh, was sitting on the clean floor watching the TV. Yoh was outside, relaxing around and listening to his music, while Amidamaru practiced sword skills and Manta just did the cooking.

Anna looked down at her foot where her wooden sandals on, to see that she was dirty. She sighed softly.

"Look's like I need a bath…" Anna muttered, having her poker-face on.

She got up, switch off the TV, then went into her room to get her yukata, the white, cherry blossom robe of hers and locked the door, ready to get dressed.

* * *

Anna was now in her white yukata, with her dark blonde hair glittering on the sun rays; her brown eyes scanned the area, then she walked down the corridor, her feet making tapping, rhythmic noises as she walked down the corridor; the echoing trailing off.

She opened the door of the bathroom, and then closed it. Her eyes darted to bath, and then she got her pale skin hand, then twisted to tap around anti-clockwise.

Steam was veiling the room like a dense fog, and Anna hummed, then took of her yukata and hang it next to the towels, then entered the bath, ripples being caused as her first foot went in.

She switched of the running, waterfall like water then relaxed in, closing her eyes and hummed as she relaxed and cool down. She could have used the hot spring, but it was too hot, it would burn your skin like a cooked lobster.

"Hmmm, this is indeed relaxing…" Anna mumbled as she adjusted her posture.

Nothing could go wrong…

* * *

Yoh Asakura, a black hair teen was outside listening to music, and then he sniffed something unpleasant. He sniffed again, his eyes narrowed, and then he lifted the collar of his shirt and sniffed it and wiped his nose.

"Phew, I guess I need a bath!" Yoh stated.

He turned off the walkman, and then got up from the stairs under the veranda; the shadow that cast over him vanished. Yoh turned to Amidamaru, who was slicing at trees near by with his katana.

"Hey Amidamaru" Yoh called.

Amidamaru stopped still like a Gargoyle sneaking up on someone, then turned his eyes to Yoh in confussion.

"Is anyone in the Bath Room?" Yoh asked.

Amidamaru shrugged. "I do not know Lord Yoh; but I saw no one in the Bath Room" Amidamaru admitted.

"There's no one in the Bath Room" A teen, eighty centimeters, known as Manta added.

Yoh turned to him and nodded. "Ok, best to get dressed and have a nice bath…" Yoh finished then dashed up the stairs then entered the Inn.

* * *

Yoh had now blue jeans, and had a white shirt over his shoulder, incase he needed to be dressed when he would finish with the bath; he didn't have his head-phones with him and had no shirt on too. He walked through the corridor then he was at the bathroom door.

'A good bath will indeed keep off the nerves; and nothing could go wrong' Yoh thought pleasantly.

Yoh turned the wooden knob then entered and turned his back as he closed. Anna opened her eyes at the sudden sound that pierced her peacefulness. She stared wide eye in shock at Yoh, who hasn't noticed her.

"AHHHHH YOH!!" Anna screamed as she sunk in the water.

"Hm?" Yoh replied as he turned then blushed red, then gasp and turned his head away, muttering apologies.

"I-I'm s-sorry Anna, I d-didn't know you would b-be here" Yoh stated, with his arms crossed.

Anna blinked and blushed when Yoh looked away. Whoa, who would ever thought of a bath to be ruined by a guy? Anna shake her head to get rid of the thoughts.

"J-just get out…" Anna demanded, surprisingly not acidly nor harshly, just shyly.

Yoh nodded softly and put his hand on the knob, and twisted it, but it didn't open. He narrowed his eyes, and tried again, but it didn't work.

Anna rolled her eyes. "What is it?" She demanded, this time harshly.

"I can't open the door" Yoh explained as he kept trying to open the door.

"Y-you can't WHAT!?" Anna shouted, a blush painted on her cheeks.

Yoh chuckled nervously and blushed himself. Suddenly, he heard murmurs, then placed his ear then caught some of the words '…. Hope Yoh is ok' then Yoh recognized it as Manta.

"Manta?" Yoh asked, in a shouting tone, to make sure they would hear him.

"Yes?" Manta called from the other side.

"C-could you open the door please?" Yoh shuttered softly, sounding shock.

"Why?" Manta asked, almost happily.

Yoh blushed at what he should tell his friend that he was in the Bath Room with a naked Anna in the bath.

"Lord Yoh?" Amidamaru pleased, worriedly.

Yoh took a breath. "Anna is in the bath, and we are both locked in the room!" Yoh explained quickly that he didn't take a breath, and then blushed pink.

Manta on the other side had his eyes widen, along with Amidamaru, and the two chuckled softly.

"So, what do you need me to do?" Manta asked and threw the keys softly up; making sure Yoh didn't knew that he locked the door.

Yoh sighed irritated, and banged his head on the door. "Just get a lock-smith or someone to open this door…" Yoh demanded.

"Very well then" Manta snickered, then he and Amidamaru left the corridor; the echoing trailed off as they left.

Yoh sighed, his hands against the door. He gave a small glance at Anna, who glared at him with a cold ice queen face, yet she had a blush on her cheeks.

"Yoh, don't you dare give a glance" Anna fretted acidly.

Yoh quickly turned his head away, but couldn't take his thoughts off Anna; how her skins was smooth, pale; her eyes always showing no emotion; and her dark blonde hair made her feel like a majestic being. He blushed a tint pink; growing bored as he stared at the door. Anna sighed sadly, with an idea that pierced her wall of thoughts.

"Yoh, I'm going to put on my yukata, from the door; so move out off the way and DON'T you dare give a glance at me!" Anna explained, with a small death-glare.

Yoh gulped but nodded softly, a blush caught and attached his cheeks. Anna got out of the bath, the water dripping down her pale skin, with her hair dry, safe from the river of droplets.

Yoh side walked, just to make sure he wouldn't get a glimpse of Anna, with his blush vanishing like a haze. As Anna took few steps, she slipped on a soap like a banana, and was traveling on top if it like a ski.

"WHOOOA!!" She screamed.

Yoh turned then Anna crashed into him, and the two fell back, with Anna atop of Yoh, with the two's eyes staring at each other in shock.

"Oh my god!" Yoh blushed crimson, and then turned his head away, keeping the blush on.

Anna still had her eyes in shock, with her hands on Yoh's bare chest. This is indeed the most awkward moment she had experienced in her life.

"Ah, this is awkward…" Anna blushed.

Yoh turned to her, with a tint of pink cheeks. "Y-yeah…" Yoh muttered.

He then stared at Anna, and then she narrowed her eyes and followed Yoh's eyes to her chest and blushed furiously, then glared at him, and slapped him hard on the cheek.

"Ow!" Yoh whimpered sadly, and rubbed his cheek.

"PERVERT!" Anna commented.

"He, he, I didn't mean to" Yoh replied with a stupid grin.

Anna slapped him on the same cheek again. "Oh, you sure did, you must have enjoyed that last glimpse…" Anna sassed with a glare.

Yoh rubbed the swollen, crimson cheek, and gave an invisible smile.

"I actually did; you are beautiful after all…" Yoh added then shut his mouth his eyes raised in shock of what he commented.

Anna's eyes raised her eyes in shock, and froze, with a blush. He, called her beautiful? Come one, as a guy-no-pervert like him would commented on such thing?

"Y-you're nicely built Yoh" Anna shuttered softly.

This time it was Yoh's time to raise his eyes in huge shock, and tried to hide another blush. Yoh had a hand wrapped around her back, and Anna had a hand on the side of Yoh's hair.

The two leaned their heads closer until-

The door knob twisted, and then barged in Manta and Amidamaru, with the key that Manta held all along. Yoh and Anna looked up in shock and slight relief to see the two.

"Sorry Yoh, I th-" Manta paused when he saw Anna on top of Yoh. He grinned and chuckled happily. "Oh, I think we should give them some space, eh Amidamaru?" Manta asked mischievously.

Amidamaru smirked mischievously himself. "We sure should Lord Manta…" Amidamaru finished.

Manta gave one last mischievous chuckle and a smirk himself. "We could lock the door for you two if you want…" Manta asked with an evil grin.

Both Yoh and Anna blushed furiously. "N-no!" They both called, but Manta and Amidamaru closed the door behind them.

* * *

"I'll kill those two for this!" Anna declared madly as she got a towel and dried her hair; wearing her black skirt.

Yoh chuckled, his clothes slightly stained from Anna. "I should have known that they did this as a prank" Yoh smiled as he finished drying his hair; wearing his white school jacket.

Anna snorted at him showing her ice queen, poker-face, glaring at him.

"You make it sound like it was not much of a big deal, Yoh" Anna stated with an edge to her tone.

Yoh smiled calmly and peacefully. "I know I do; but it was funny with you on top of me like that and being so shy" Yoh added with his eyes closed having his smile.

Anna looked down and blushed in embarrassment, then stared at him. "Just don't tell anyone ok, or you'll be dead before we get married" Anna explained harshly.

Yoh gulped at that thought then grabbed onto her hand, softly. She looked down, amazingly hiding a blush. Yoh looked at her. "C'mon, let's go outside" Yoh declared.

* * *

The two went outside, where the sunset reflected on both their brown, chocolate-eyes. They sat under the verandah, with a gust of wind blowing Yoh's black hair, with Anna's blonde mimicking the movement.

"Yoh…" Anna muttered.

"Hm?" Yoh turned to Anna.

Anna gripped his hand softly. "I-I want to know," She paused and looked up him. "Did you mean all those nice things about me?" Anna asked.

Yoh smiled softly, and leaned closer to her, their eyes meeting. "I sure did" Yoh whispered, the leaned closer, his lips pressed against hers.

Anna stared with wide eyes in shock and huge surprise.

Yoh, the one she loved was kissing her. Kissing her, and on the lips! It felt so weird, that she couldn't resist the temptation as she began kissing Yoh.

Yoh wrapped an arm around her waist, while Anna wrapped her arms around Yoh's neck, constructing it like a snake. Yoh was surprised he admitted, and couldn't focus on anything else, just the taste of her lips.

He felt her tongue touch his, and then he leaned his own tongue out. When the two broke out, Anna frowned.

"What's wrong?" Yoh asked concern, still holding her.

"I… I'm confused" Anna stated and looked away.

"Of what?" Yoh asked with his head cocked slightly.

Anna took her time. "Why you kissed me?" Anna quickly asked.

Yoh blinked at the surprise question but smiled at her; which he never knew he would do in his life.

"Because…" Yoh trailed of.

"Because?" Anna asked, not looking at him.

Yoh took a breath. "Because I love you!" Yoh quickly replied.

Anna widen her eyes, and then looked at Yoh in shock, her mouth a gape.

"What did you say?" Anna asked, breathlessly.

"I… Love you" Yoh replied again, more confidence.

Anna had a tear, and then followed on; showing joy in her heart.

"I-I love you too, Yoh" Anna finished.

It was know her turn to lean her lips on Yoh, who did the same. Manta and Amidamaru went outside.

"He, he, Yoh was SO pissed off when he-" Manta paused with his hands behind hi head; for Amidamaru stared in shock.

"What?" Manta asked.

"Look, Lord Manta" Amidamaru pointed his finger with a soft reply.

Manta narrowed his eyes as he turned his head and his eyes were shock; like the world had suddenly stopped. He saw his friend, kissing the ice queen, and on the lips!

"Yoh!" Manta shouted out.

Yoh and Anna stopped kissing then looked at Manta in shock, as the two held each other. Manta blinked.

"W-why were you to kissing?" Manta asked, still surprised by what he saw.

Anna narrowed her eyes at Manta and gave him a death glare.

"How dare you ruin this moment you shrimp!" Anna shouted then got up and screamed as she charged at Manta.

"W-what!?" Manta stunned then ran away, being chased by Anna in the Inn.

Yoh sighed, and smiled calmly as he turned to the door. Typical Anna, but yet, the one he loved and held dearly…

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think of my first romantic one-shot? Plz review so that I knew that it was good.


End file.
